1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bibs and protective coverings of the type used for infants and for many applications with people of all ages including barber and beauty treatments, dental treatments, and the like. Such bibs are conventionally constructed of a wide variety of materials depending upon the intended application and desired cost. For example, durable materials such as cloth are frequently used for forming infant bibs that are washed and reused many times. On the other hand, many dental offices utilize bibs formed from tissue paper that are discarded after a single use. In between are many constructions including tissue having a liquid-impervious film backing and various weights and thicknesses of film materials.
Particularly with respect to low cost or disposable bib items, it has been difficult to achieve a satisfactory method of providing a closely conforming fit. In particular, such bibs have demonstrated a tendency to gap in the neck area resulting in exposed or unprotected areas. Various forms of neck openings, ties, adhesive attachments and the like have been attempted but none entirely solve this problem, especially for low cost or disposable bib items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,048 to Shearer issued Mar. 23, 1976 describes a one piece bib having neck openings of various configurations. U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,867 to Chagnon describes disposable bibs also with various configurations of neck openings. Other patents of general interest include U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,773 to Stemmer issued Jan. 13, 1970 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,027 to Orr issued Mar. 18, 1975. None of these patents discloses the unique bib of the present invention having the neck opening as described more fully below with its attendant advantages.